coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8901 (11th May 2016)
Plot Jason apologises to Gemma for the way he treated her and invites her out for a drink at the Rovers to make it up to her. Gail invites Carla to the pampering party. Horrified Carla relies on Johnny to bail her out but he has already told Gail they can spare her for the day. David jokes that they should hold Nick's stag do at the salon as it's so last-minute. Nick is annoyed and gets Steve to lend a hand. Nick receives a message from the consultant and makes an appointment. Roy bonds with Alex over a jigsaw puzzle. Sarah tries to duck out of going to Gail's party but when she heads for the door, Gail grabs her arm causing Bethany to crash into them and drop a tray of glasses. Gail throws a teatowel in despair, hitting Carla as she walks in. Tim books a mini-holiday for him and Sally. Jenny is pleased when Johnny sticks up for her at the factory when the girls give her the cold shoulder. Gemma turns up at the Rovers to meet Jason dressed to the nines but is disappointed when Eileen and Phelan join them. Desperate to escape from No.8, Sarah holds a thermometer over the kettle and pretends that it's Harry's temperature. Worried Gail and Audrey go with Sarah and Harry to hospital, as does Kylie. Carla is secretly relieved. Alex introduces Roy to the PlayStation. Jason lets Phelan sell Tony's flat for him. Gemma gets bored listening to Eileen and Phelan and leaves. The doctor tells Sarah that Harry is fine but Sarah doesn't accept the diagnosis. Having seen her fake Harry's temperature, Kylie demands to know what's going on. Sarah tells her she has to get away from Callum. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Oliver Joel Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Casualty examination room Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 5th February 2016 and first appearance of Kyran Bowes in the role, taking over from Maddox Beswick. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail, Audrey, Kylie and Bethany prepare for a pampering party to welcome Carla to the family; the factory girls give Jenny the cold shoulder; and Phelan offers to help Jason sell Tony's property. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,190,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes